I Dare You
by Elektra1
Summary: When Akane dares Ranma to kiss her, she gets more then she bargained for! One of my first fanfics... ever...


I Dare you! 

I DARE YOU!

"C'mon, Akane! Hurry up!" Ranma shouted to the girl running behind him. "We're already late!" The two were on their way to school, running as fast as they could. 

"You know, Ranma," Akane shouted back, "This is all your fault! I had to wait forever until you were out of the shower so I could use it!" 

"Yeah?! Well.. if you hadn't slept in like the lazy bum you are then YOU could've gotten it first!" 

"You're such a jerk, Ranma!" Akane snapped. Ranma stuck his tongue out. 

Ranma was still running ahead of Akane. He glanced a look back to see how far away she was, and smashed into something soft. 

"Hiiyaa!! Ranma run into Shampoo's arms!! Shampoo LOVE Ranma!!" A pretty young girl squealed - the person Ranma had unfortunately run into. She quickly threw her arms around Ranma and tried to kiss him. 

"Aw! C'mon Shampoo! Let go!" Ranma replied, annoyed as he tried to push away the Amazon girl from China. 

"Well, Ranma! I see YOU'RE busy!" Akane said, finally catching up to him. She stuck her nose up in the air with a "Hmpf," and ran on. 

"Hmm! Akane a very rude girl!" Shampoo commented in her broken speech. "That ok, though!" Shampoo said, turning her attention back to Ranma, "Now Shampoo have Ranma all to herself!" She squealed happily in her high-pitched voice. She attempted to kiss Ranma again, and again he pushed her away. Apparently, she wasn't getting the hint. 

"Shampoo! C'mon! Stop it! I'm late for school!" Ranma said. 

"RANMA!!" an angry voice shouted. Ranma turned to the source of the voice. There stood a boy around Ranma's age, with long, black-hair . "Shampoo's mine!!" 

Shampoo stepped a few feet away from Ranma to look at the interruption, "Oh, Mousse! Go home!" She sighed impatiently. 

Mousse then ran up to Ranma, "But.. don't you know I love you, Shampoo?!" 

Ranma rolled his eyes, "She's over THERE, you dummy!" He said, pointing to Shampoo. 

Mousse quickly pulled out his large glasses and put them on. "Huh? Oh.." then he ran to Shampoo, arms wide. "Shampoo, I LOVE you!!" 

Shampoo casually moved out of the way, and Mousse went flying into a garbage can. "Stupid Mousse!" She said. She grabbed the back of the unconscious Mousse's shirt. "Shampoo come visit Ranma later," she said as she dragged Mousse down the street to take him home. 

"Don't bother..!" he muttered, but she didn't hear him. Shampoo was nice and all, but ... he just didn't like her the way she liked him. Why didn't she just leave him alone? It was obvious she cared for Mousse anyway, despite his stupidity. 

Ranma shook his head, and started to run off to school again. As he was running, something wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him back. He looked down. It was a gymnastics ribbon. He only knew one girl who used a gymnastics ribbon like a lasso. "Kodachi!" Ranma shouted in annoyance as he was pulled back. He suddenly felt arms around him. 

"Oh, Ranma-darling! Never fear, Kodachi is here!" Kodachi said, grabbing him tighter. Ranma quickly squirmed out of her grasp and ran as fast as he could. 

"I don't have time for this!" He muttered, and ran on. 

"Ranma?! Ranma-darling?! Where are you going?!!" The long haired girl called, and ran after him. 

"Geez!" He muttered to himself, "Why can't these girls just leave me alone?!" 

Suddenly, another voice added on to Kodachi's. "Oh! Ran-chan!!" A brown-haired girl jumped down from a near-by tree and ran beside him. "What are you running from, Ranma-honey?" 

"Oh, Ukyou.. hi," Ranma said. Ranma didn't mind Ukyou as much as he minded Kodachi and Shampoo. He had known Ukyou since they were children and the two were good friends. But he considered her 'one of the guys', and that was it. "Hey.. um.. could you help me here?" He asked as he ran his hand through the top of his black hair. The two were still running side by side. 

Ukyou looked at him happily, "Anything for you, Ran-chan!" 

"Uh, could you get Kodachi off my back?" He asked. 

"Kodachi? That hussy! You bet, Sugar!" Ukyou stopped running and turned to face Kodachi, who was gaining on Ranma. 

Kodachi stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ukyou. "What are YOU doing here?!" Kodachi asked, narrowing her eyes. 

"I wanted to say hi to Ran-chan!" Ukyou said. 

"My Ranma-darling would have nothing to do with a person such as yourself!!" Kodachi replied. 

Ranma watched the two girls arguing and shook his head, but didn't stop running. "All girls are crazy!" He muttered. Ukyou was his friend... and he even considered Shampoo one of his friends. But Kodachi.. now THAT was something else. She just freaked him out. He wanted NOTHING to do with her, or her brother. 

Ranma shook the thoughts of the Kuno siblings out of his head as he arrived at school - almost fifteen minutes after the bell. He quietly entered the classroom, and his teacher looked at him. "Well, Mr. Saotome. Thank you for joining us!" The teacher commented. The class snickered. 

"He was busy," Akane said sarcastically from the other side of the room, and stuck her nose up again, turning away with another "hmpf," 

Ranma just glared at her, "She is so UN-cute!" he muttered to himself. 

***

The lunchroom was noisy, as always. "So," Akane started as she came up to Ranma, "did you have fun with Shampoo?!" She said snidely. 

"I told you it's not like that!" Ranma shouted angrily, "Why do you care anyway? Jealous or something?!" 

Akane's eyes went wide, "J - j - jealous??!!!" She sputtered angrily. Suddenly, she grabbed a near-by tray with a piece of pie on it. In one swift movement, the pie was on Ranma's face, "What makes you think I'd EVER be jealous?!" She shouted. 

"Wha..?! What did you do THAT for?!" Ranma replied angrily. 

"Because I CAN!" Akane replied, "and I'll do it again, you HENTAI!!" She grabbed a cup of juice with the intent of throwing it in Ranma's face, but Ranma quickly ducked out of the way. Instead, the girl behind him got the juice. The girl jumped up and looked at Akane angrily. She grabbed a rice-ball and hurled it at Akane. 

"Woo hoo!!" A boy shouted from the other end of the lunch room, "FOOD FIGHT!!" Within minutes, food was flying everywhere. Akane and Ranma just glared at each other. 

***

"This is all your fault, Ranma!" Akane shouted as the two sat in late detention for starting the food fight. 

"Hey, if you hadn't thrown that pie at me, this wouldn't have happened!!" He shouted back. 

"RANMA NO BAKA!!!" She shouted angrily as she stood up, shaking a fist angrily. 

"You are SO uncute!" He replied, standing as well. 

A girl at the desk at the back looked angry, and she yelled at them both, "Will you two take your lover's quarrel elsewhere? I have a headache!! Being stuck in detention with you two isn't helping me!" 

"This is NOT a lover's quarrel!" Akane shouted at the girl. 

"Yeah.." Ranma began snidely, "Who could love a violent, UN-cute tomboy like HER?!" 

Akane turned to him, her feelings hurt. "Who.. could .. love...?" She said softly. Then she got angry, "How DARE you!!" She shouted, and quickly ran out of the room. Ranma could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes. 

"Oh, great.. just great! Now she's crying!" He sighed. Then he called out to Akane, "Hey... stupid! Come back here! Don't run off alone.. it's getting dark! AKANE!" He shouted. Then he realized he would have to go after her, "Aw, man!" he sighed, and ran out of detention to find her. 

Akane was sitting in the hallway with her head down. When she saw Ranma, she jumped up quickly, "Leave me alone, Ranma!" She shouted, and ran out of the building. 

Ranma chased after her nonetheless, "If I leave you alone, your father will kill me!" He shouted back. He followed her out of the school. 

Akane didn't even know where she was going. She just wanted to get away from Ranma. She saw an alleyway and quickly ran into it. 

"No, Akane! Stupid!! Don't go in there! It's dangerous!" Ranma shouted to her as he continued his pursuit. He lost her for a second and stopped running, then saw her turn a corner. He took a deep breath and ran after her. That was when he heard her scream. "AKANE!" Ranma shouted worriedly. He turned a corner, and saw Akane being held at gun-point by a mugger. The mugger pushed her against a building and demanded she give him her money. Ranma quickly hid. "Oh.. this is just great!" he muttered sarcastically to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a fire escape ladder reaching up to the roof of the building. He quickly climbed it. A few moments later, Ranma was on the rooftop, and was watching the mugging take place beneath him. 

"I-I-I told you... I d-d-don't have any m-m-money!" Akane stuttered. 

"Don't lie to me, girl!" The mugger said. 

"Hey, buddy..." Ranma called from the top of the roof. 

"Ranma!" Akane said. 

"She told you she ain't got no money!" Ranma told the mugger, and jumped down from the building, landing on the mugger's head. With a few quick punches, the mugger was unconscious. Ranma looked at Akane, "You ok?" he asked. 

Akane nodded, then fell to her knees. She began to cry. "I'm sorry.. I should've listened to you..." 

Ranma knelt down in front of her, "Uh.. well.. uh..." he was at a loss. "It's ok, Akane... really," Then Akane surprised him, and buried her head in his chest. He put his arms around her gently. Then she looked up at him. Their faces were just inches apart. Slowly, the gap became less and less, and then.. there was a mumble from the unconscious body beside them. Before they touched, the two quickly jumped apart. 

Akane glared at him, "What were you trying to do, RANMA?!" 

"Uh.. nothing.. I didn't try to do nothing!" Ranma started defensively. 

Akane jumped up, "You tried to KISS me, you HENTAI!!" She yelled angrily. 

"Now why would I go and do something stupid like that?! Who would want to kiss a tomboy like YOU?!" And he stood up as well. 

"BAKA!!" Akane shouted, and slapped him across the face. Then she ran off. 

"You are so UN-cute!" Ranma shouted to her as she disappeared down the street. The mugger started to regain consciousness, and Ranma quickly punched him out again. 

* * *

"So, how was your day today?" Kasumi asked Ranma and Akane sweetly at the dinner table. She noticed that Akane and Ranma were doing their best to ignore each other. "Um.. Akane... Ranma?" She asked softly, still no answer from either of them. They hadn't spoken all night. 

"Oh, Ranma...!" Soun Tendo cried, "Why don't you want to talk to my Akane?" 

"Yes, my boy! She's your fiancee! You HAVE to talk to her!" Genma Saotome said. 

"Oh please, daddy... Mr. Saotome. It's a lost cause. They obviously had a little immature fight again," Nabiki said dryly as she crossed her arms. 

"Hey... who're you calling immature!" Ranma asked Nabiki. 

"Why YOU of course, Ranma," Nabiki replied. 

"She's got THAT right!" Akane spoke for the first time. 

Then Ranma looked at her, "And what would YOU know about it? You're more immature then me!" 

Akane stood up, "Oh yeah?! Well, at least I didn't try to kiss YOU!" 

"Kiss...?" Kasumi asked innocently. 

"Well..." Nabiki started, a sly smile spreading on her lips, "Now this is getting interesting!" She watched Ranma and Akane with fascination. As did Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome. 

"Hey!" Ranma began, ignoring everyone but Akane, "If I REALLY wanted to kiss you I WOULD have!" 

"Oh really?!" Akane shouted back, "Well, I'd like to see you TRY that!" 

"Why would I WANT to?!" Ranma shouted back. 

"HA! You don't have the guts!!" Akane replied, "I DARE you!!" 

Ranma's hands balled into fists, "DARE? You DARE me?!! Take it back Akane! I ALWAYS follow through on a dare!" 

Akane walked up to him, "I WON'T take it back.. because I know you don't have the GUTS to do something like that!!" 

"Why.. why you.. I'm warning you, Akane.. one more chance. TAKE THE DARE BACK!" He shouted. 

"No! You're nothing but a chicken! You don't even have the guts to kiss a girl!!" Akane shouted. 

Suddenly, Ranma grabbed her and kissed her. Akane was surprised, but she was even more surprised that she was kissing him back. 

"Told you this would be interesting!" Nabiki said, and quickly took out her camera. "I should've sold tickets!" She smiled as she took picture after picture. Genma, Soun, and Kasumi just stared at Akane and Ranma in shock. Nabiki stopped taking pictures for a moment, and looked at her family. She sighed, "Oh come on! Don't tell me you didn't see THIS coming?!" She said. Soun, Genma, and Kasumi just looked at her. She shook her head, "Please.. the tension between those two is so thick you could cut it with a knife!" She shook her head once more, and continued snapping pictures. 

Suddenly, Ranma felt something cold and wet. He and Akane quickly jumped away from each other. Ranma looked at himself. He was in his girl form now. "What the.." he started, and heard his female voice replacing his male one. 

"Ranma Saotome... how DARE you put your hands on Akane!" A voice said slowly, angrily. Ranma turned to the source of the voice. It was Ryoga, and he was holding an empty pail, which was dripping what was left of the water on the floor. Akane was still in shock from the kiss. 

"Damn! My FILM!" Nabiki shouted. She had gotten the back splash of the water and it had completely drenched her camera, ruining her film. She sighed, then looked up at the three younger people. She could see Ryoga's battle aura flaring up, and noticed the same thing happening to Ranma. "Uh-oh... this could get ugly. I'm outta here!" Nabiki said, and bolted out of the room. The rest of the family quickly followed Nabiki's lead, leaving Ryoga, Ranma, and Akane to sort this out on their own. 

Finally, Akane began to speak, "R-R-Ranma...." she started slowly. Then she looked at female Ranma. "How... how.. how DARE you KISS me!!" She shouted, and punched female Ranma hard, knocking her to the ground. Akane then ran up to her room, eyes wet with tears. Female Ranma was left alone with Ryoga, massaging the small bruise forming on her jaw. "Geez! That girl is CRAZY!! SHE'S the one who dared ME!!" Then female Ranma looked at Ryoga. "Hey.. listen, Ryoga," Female Ranma started as she stood up, "I know you have a crush on Akane and all.. but you really shouldn't barge into other people's homes!" 

Ryoga didn't listen. Instead, he whipped the bucket at female Ranma, who quickly ducked it. It fell to the ground with a loud clatter. "How DARE you touch Akane!" He shouted angrily. Then he grabbed female Ranma by the shirt and dragged her outside. He threw her down on the ground. "Normally I don't hit girls.. but you're not REALLY a girl, are you Ranma!?" Ryoga shouted. 

"Geez.. why are you getting so upset.. it was just a stupid kiss!" female Ranma said. 

"Stupid kiss? STUPID KISS??!!" Ryoga shouted, "You don't even LOVE her!!" 

Now female Ranma was angry, "Who SAYS I don't love her?!" She shouted. Then she gasped. What did she just say?? Ryoga, however, didn't hear female Ranma's comment. Instead, Ryoga balled his hands into fists and came after female Ranma. Using her agility, she jumped over Ryoga with ease. 

Female Ranma landed on the ground a few feet away, and Ryoga ran up to her. As female Ranma was getting to her feet, Ryoga kicked Female Ranma in the ribs. Then he quickly spun around and hit Female Ranma in the back of the knee with his umbrella. She held in a scream of pain as her legs buckled. Ranma took this moment to curse his weaker female body. 

* * *

Akane was watching from her bedroom window. But her mind was on what Ranma had said a few moments ago, 'who SAYS I don't love her?' Then Akane shook her head. No.. of COURSE he didn't love her. He could never love anyone. He was too much of a jerk... and she had to be married to him. She put her head down on her bed and began to cry again. 

* * *

"If I EVER see you touch Akane again I will KILL you!" Ryoga said angrily. "If you LOVED her, I would give you my blessing... but you DON'T love her!!" Ryoga finished. 

Female Ranma stood up, holding her ribs. "You..." she gasped, "don't know HOW... I feel.. about... her.." But her voice was so quiet, Ryoga didn't hear it. 

"Look at you, Ranma! You can't even stand! Perhaps you should train your female body to take more punishment!" Then he looked at female Ranma. "C'mon.. fight back..!" He challenged. Female Ranma's knee gave out again, and she fell to the ground. Now Ryoga was worried. "Oh.. geez.. don't tell me I hurt you that badly... c'mon Ranma!! Get up!! Let's finish this!!" But female Ranma didn't move. 

"You knocked my KNEE out, you IDIOT!! What kind've martial artist are you?? That was a dirty trick, ya know!!!" Female Ranma shouted. 

Suddenly, Ukyou came into the yard. She took one look at female Ranma, and looked at Ryoga. She glared at him. "What did you do to my Ran-chan?!!" She shouted angrily. 

Ryouga looked at her, wide eyed. "I-I-I didn't mean it.. I ... " but before he could apologize, Ukyou took out the large spatula she carried with her, and began beating him with it. 

"How DARE you attack my Ranma-honey in his female form! What kind've man are you?!! You JACKASS!!" Ukyou shouted angrily. 

"I- I- uh.. AHHHHHHH!!" Ryoga screamed, and ran away as fast as he could. Ukyou chased after him, hitting him over the head repeatedly with the spatula. 

A few moments later, Shampoo made her appearance, "I said I would visit Ranma..." then she saw female Ranma slowly getting up, holding her ribs, and cursing under her breath. "Hiiyaa!! RANMA!!" Shampoo screeched worriedly. She ran to female Ranma. "Who done this to you, Ranma...? Shampoo take care of him!" And she cracked her knuckles. 

"It was Ryoga..." Female Ranma replied, "but.. Ukyou is already chasing him down.." Then female Ranma laughed slightly, but winced in pain. "Ouch!" She muttered. 

"Good... Ukyou go chase Ryoga... and Shampoo take care of Ranma..!" Shampoo said happily. 

* * *

Akane stopped crying and was looking out her window again. She saw female Ranma wincing in pain, with Shampoo kneeling beside her. "Oh no!" She started. And ran downstairs. 

* * *

"Shampoo.. please..." female Ranma said quietly, still holding her ribs. "Just leave me alone... I'll be fine.." 

"No.. Shampoo stay here.. Shampoo take GOOD care of Ranma!" Shampoo replied. 

"Excuse me!" A voice behind Shampoo said. 

Shampoo turned around and glared at Akane, "Stupid Akane!" Shampoo started. "This probably all YOUR fault, ne?" 

Akane rolled her eyes. "He'll be fine! Now go away.. before I have you arrested for trespassing!" 

Shampoo took an attack stance. Akane took an attack stance as well. Finally, female Ranma spoke up. "Hey.. girls.. you don't need to fight... see.. I--" she winced in pain, "I--I'm ok.. really..." and she smiled. "Just needed to catch my breath..." she explained. 

Shampoo looked at female Ranma. "Well.. if Ranma going to be ok.. then Shampoo go.. and find Ryoga!" And Shampoo marched off to find her target. 

Akane looked at female Ranma, "Serves you right! For what you did to me, I'm surprised Ryoga didn't kill you!" Akane said. 

"Yeah... well... !" Female Ranma started to walk, but her knee gave out on her again and she fell. 

Akane gasped. "Are.. are you ok?" She asked. She kneeled down beside female Ranma. 

"I don't care anymore..." female Ranma said quietly, "If you love Ryoga so much, then be with him. I'll convince my dad to break off the engagement!" 

"Love Ryoga...? WHAT?!" Akane started to laugh, "You have GOT to be kidding me! Ryoga and I... HA!" 

Female Ranma looked at Akane, "You mean.. you don't..." 

"Of COURSE not! Ryoga and I are just friends.. and that's ALL!" Then Akane looked at female Ranma, and was silent for a moment... "You're the one I .."' she didn't finish her thought. She couldn't. She shook her head. "C'mon..." she said out loud, "I'll help you inside." 

"I can stand up by myself..." female Ranma said. She began to stand, then fell again. 

"Don't try to pull that macho man stuff with me!" Akane said. She put female Ranma's arm around her neck and helped her stand. Then she helped her walk inside. 

* * *

"Next time I see that Ryoga, I'm gonna kick his... " 

"RANMA!" Akane interrupted. 

"... butt!" Ranma finished. That wasn't what he was going to say, but he had to respect the women in the room -- Kasumi, Nabiki, and even Akane. Ranma was back in his male form. Instead of a shirt, however, he was wearing athletic tape around his ribs. He flexed his arms, and stretched out his sore leg. "Man.. it hurts all over!" he groaned. 

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Ranma! It's just a few bruises!" Akane said. 

"Who are you calling a baby?!" Ranma said, glaring at her. 

"You.. you big baby! It's your own fault you got beaten up!" 

"And how is it MY fault?!" Ranma asked. "Did I TELL Ryoga to kick me in the ribs then cheap shot me in the leg?!" 

"Maybe not.. but you do STUPID things sometimes!" 

"Like kissing YOU!" Ranma said back, "THAT had to be the stupidest thing I EVER did!!" 

"You are SUCH a jerk!" Akane shouted, and stood up. 

"And YOU are so UN-cute!!" He shouted back, standing as well... albiet shakily. 

Akane spun around and marched upstairs angrily. "Idiot!" She shouted back. 

Kasumi looked at Ranma and sighed, "Can't you two TRY to get along once in a while?!" 

"Get along with a violent, un-cute tomboy like her?! Forget it!" Ranma shouted. Then he sighed, "I'm going outside," he said, and limped out the door. When he got outside, he walked around the house and leaned against a large tree. He looked up. The tree ended just under Akane's window. He thought of her for a moment. No.. kissing her wasn't the stupidest thing he ever did. In fact, he wanted to kiss her again... and didn't even know why. There was something about her. Every time she was near him, something came over him. He couldn't quite explain it. He didn't know what this odd feeling was. It was nothing he had ever felt before, and it frightened him. 

Ranma walked away from the tree, and looked up at Akane's window. He could see her graceful silhouette behind the blinds. He looked at the ground, "Maybe ... I should.. apologize to her.." he thought. He look up at the window again, the light was out. She was probably in bed. She wouldn't have fallen asleep so quickly. His leg wasn't hurting as much now. Maybe he could climb up the tree and talk to her. At least this way, his father and Mr. Tendo wouldn't be spying on them. Ranma took a deep breath, and slowly began to climb the tree. Finally, he reached Akane's window and tapped on it gently. "Hey.. Akane...? You up?" He heard movement from inside. 

"Huh.. what the.." Akane walked to her window and opened it. "Ranma.. what do you want.. haven't you done enough today?!" She whispered angrily. 

"Hey.. c'mon.. lemme in! I can't hang on to this tree forever!" He said. 

Akane sighed and moved away from the window. Ranma crawled through it. "What do you want?" She asked. Ranma leaned against the windowsill and looked at her. Akane crossed her arms, "Well... I don't have all night! What do you want?!" She whispered. 

"I.. um..." He started. 

"Ranma.. if you've come here to insult me again..." She said as she came up to him, "I'll throw you out the window.. I SWEAR!" 

"Hey!" Ranma shouted angrily. "I am trying to apologize here!" 

"Wha..?" Akane's voice became softer, "Apologize..?" She asked. 

His voice became slightly softer too, "Yeah.. apologize..." he muttered. He looked at the ground and spoke, "Listen.. I know I said some pretty mean stuff today.. and.. well.. I - I.. I'm sorry.." Then he looked at her. "There.. I said it. Now, I'll go.." He then turned back to the window. 

"Hey, Ranma..." Akane put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Try using the door this time!" She smiled. 

Ranma nodded and quietly walked past her to the door. He put his hand on the knob, "Uh.. I'm sorry..." 

"You already apologized, Ranma," Akane said softly. 

"No.. I want to say.. that I..." he had his back to her, "That I'm sorry... I .. kissed you.." he said. 

She smiled again, "Don't be.." she started, "I'm not." 

Ranma turned and looked at her. "A-Akane... you mean... that you... actually..." 

She interrupted him before he could continue, "Goodnight, Ranma..." 

Ranma blinked his eyes. "Uh... yeah... " Ranma started, then turned back to the door, "Goodnight, Akane.." he said quietly, and walked out. 

** T H E  E N D**

[Go back to the fanfic page][1]

   [1]: AnimeMangaFanfic.html



End file.
